


Held by a Thread

by Dodo



Series: Ribbon [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chocolate, Hand Feeding, Lace, Light BDSM, M/M, Patient Steve Rogers, Self-Doubt, dropped scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: It was just one scene, Tony could do this he just had to be very still and let Steve take care of him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ribbon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Held by a Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).



> a random scene I wrote for mountain rose, on discord a while back.

It was just one scene they'd been practicing it for a while. Tony was sure he could pull it off he just had to be still, and talk only when spoken too. They'd practiced both separately numerous times and a few times Tony had managed to achieve subspace, which had been a revelation. Tony had thought after the horrors of Afghanistan and the subsequent lack of sexual appetite that he may never be able to enter subspace again. 

Steve had taken Tony's hesitant confession about the traumas seriously and had holded himself up in his suite researching it. He collaborated with JARVIS, Tony wasn't sure if he should be proud or peeved that Steve had buddied up with his AI to come up with the best routine to get Tony relaxed enough to enter subspace. Didn't matter now he'd found sitting still and not talking to be nigh impossible when Steve was skipping around half naked.

Tony tried his best to remain calm as Steve dipped the strawberries into the chocolate the air was cool, his cock so hard and the only thing keeping him there was some lace wrapped around his arms and legs. the red bow delicately placed around his cock did nothing. Steve gave him a small smile and returned to fixing up the dessert plate. Which at this point Tony didn't want, he wanted steve in his blue apron to sit on him and grid that ass against his turgid cock. His body twitched as he gasped, Steve looking disappointed.

"Tony, you can safe word if its too much."  
"I'm hggnnnn fine."  
Between trying to stay still, and not talking, sitting and looking pretty was a lot hard than originally thought specially with a naked Steve in a blue apron that hung just below the nipples. Tony could see every time Steve leaned town the hem would rub just their and Steve would twitch. Tony wanted to be the apron.

"you've done so well would you like a strawberry?"  
Tony wanted, desired, no NEEDED something else. Frustrated that Steve's version of domination was essentially some sort of service top, but with more service in the whole food and body care. Sure eventually Steve would lay him out spread wide and give him the best fucking, cap could go all night. Get Tony so deep into subspace that he couldn't recall if he'd eaten or not.  
he opened his mouth letting Steve feed him the chocolate strawberry it was always messy. His hands twitched in the compulsive need to wipe his face. Steve would do that with his tongue if Tony just held still enough.

"imagine one day you'll do this for me without restraints."  
Tony exhaled loudly as Steve cleaned his chin with a napkin, he'd moved again. This was too hard. Breath hitched he'd never get there Steve would give up, just like everyone else had.  
"hey, hey, Tony. Come back to me? "  
Tony raised his eyes to Steve worried.  
"There you are, i'm so proud of you Tony. look how far you've come. "

Tony looked at the food plate about half was gone already, he didn't much care for the serving size. Steve cared though cared so much about Tony getting the proper calorie intake.  
"Tony?"  
"uh, can I get that shake instead?"  
Steve smiled an placed the fruit on the side table.  
"of course, you can summaries plank's constant for me again?"  
Tony closed his eyes, Steve had offered him an out, a way to escape his insecurities he would take it. He recited the mathematical explanation first, falling deep into the theories.

Steve came back with the special shake that Bruce and dum-e had worked on or rather Bruce had carefully and painstakingly taught dum-e how to make. The bot had been very aggressive in snatching any shake from tony that wasn't something he'd made. it had been very adorable, Dum-e was clearly best shake making bot.  
"dum-e sends his regards."  
Steve tilted the straw for Tony and he drank obligingly from it. Halfway through Steve pulled it away looking very happy.

"you've reached the goal, what would you like as a reward?"  
Tony could feel his muscles quiver, frustrated unsure if this was a trick question. Resisting the need to make a fist with his left hand he focused on the spot of carpet under Steve.  
"you please?"  
Steve didn't move and oh the food he'd just eaten threatened to come back. Steve did move there was a hand on his cheek his eyes darted down away from Steve's frowning face. He'd done something wrong but Tony wasn't sure as to what.

Steve carefully removed the lacy ribbon holding him to the chair and then lifted Tony out of it with great ease.  
"shhh Tony, you've been so good. I got you."  
Tony sagged into Steve trying his best to remain still, limp, as he'd been instructed to. He was carefully positioned on the bed and Steve divested his apron, hands patting Tony down, effectively grounding him.  
"mmm, Tony its okay."  
"Sorry! sorry."  
Tony managed to quash his tears he'd ruined it. the chances of him going into subspace for Steve dwindled. Steve never liked having him sad, he never put Tony into subspace when he was sad. Somewhere in his mind said 'as it should be' sounded very much like JARVIS. He was to distraught to care.

"Tony, "  
Steve frowned hands still stroking Tony's back staying above the hips.  
"I'm very happy to have what you give tony, you did wonderfully today."  
Tony shuddered under the hands, fat tears were leaking out and he couldn't, he was unable to stop. Steve was so nice. 

Steve turned tony, pressing a kiss to the cheek.  
"So pretty, what do you want tony?"  
"wha?"  
He'd gone soft, Tony closed his eyes he was crying again. Why did this only happen with steve? Steve waited for him thumbs rubbing on his collar bones.  
"Hold me?"

his voice cracked, it was a stupid request, but Steve pulled him close. Big arms wrapping around him holding him tight and safe.  
"of course my love."  
Steve held tony for the rest of the night long after the tears dried and the shaking stopped. Steve would take every insecurity tony gave him, and work on them till Tony would understand that Steve wasn't ever leaving.

END


End file.
